Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters
It's every mutant's dream to be apart the X-Men, but how do you get in? You go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a school for aspiring X-Men and mutants who want to learn to control their powers. X-Men/Teachers * Charles Xavier - Professor X * Jean Grey - Marvelgirl/Phoenix * Hank McCoy - Beast * Scott Summers - Cyclops * Warren Worthington III - Angel/Archangel * Bobby Drake - Iceman * Ororo Munroe - Storm *James Logan Howlett - Wolverine Main Characters * Anna Marie Darkholme - Rogue - 17 * Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler - 15 * Kitty Pryde - Shadowcat - 14 * Remy LeBeau - Gambit - 17 * Piotr Rasputin - Colossus - 17 * Alex Summers - Havok - 15 *Lorna Dane - Polaris - 15 *Jubilation Lee - Jubilee - 14 Other Students * Clarice Ferguson - Blink * Sean Cassidy - Banshee * Jamie Maddox - Muliple * Betsy Braddock - Psylocke * Tabitha Smith - Boom Boom * Amara Aquilla- Magma * Ray Crisp - Berzerker * Rahne Sinclair - Wolfsbane * Roberto da Costa- Sunspot * Alison Blaire - Dazzler *Tessa - Sage *Dani Moonstar - Mirage * Laura Kinney - X23 (later) Villains Innercircle *Ned Buckman - White King *Emma Frost - White Queen *Donald Pierce - White Bishop *Ivory Knights - White Guard *Trevor Fitzroy - White Rook *Sebastian Shaw - Black King *Selene - Black Queen *Harry Leland - Black Bishop *Friedrich Von Roehm - Black Rook *Ebon Knights - Black Guard Hellions * Emma Frost - White Queen (Leader) * Manuel de la Rocha - Empath * Buford Wilson - Beef * Fabian Marechal-Julbin - Bevatron * Sharon Smith - Cateye * Angelica Jones - Firestar * Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid - Jetstream * Jennifer Stavros - Roulette *Marie-Ange Colbert - Tarot Brotherhood *Raven Darkholme - Mystique *Irene Adler - Destiny *Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis - Avalanche (formly, fate: unknown) *St. John Allerdyce - Pyro *Jason Wyngarde - Mastermind *Anna Marie Darkholme - Rogue (formly, fate: Xavier's School) *Lance Alvers - Avalanche II (unoffically) *Fred Dukes - Blob *Mortimer Toynbee - Toad *Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver *Wanda Maximof - Scarlet Witch (unoffically) Plot Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Gambit, Colossus, Havok, and Polaris are teen mutants who want to be X-Men some day. They also continuously butt heads with The Hellions, as the X-Men do with The Innercircle. Season 1 Episode 1(The Rogue) Writer: FutureAuthor98 The X-Men return a teenage girl with auburn hair with white bangs and they take her to the infirmary. She tells Professor her name is Rogue and she was the one that put Ms. Marvel in a coma. Xavier offers her a chance to learn under the X-Men. She reluctantly accepts. Kurt, Kitty, Alex, and Jubilee start eavesdropping on them, but are caught by Scott before hearing much. Kitty becomes Rogues tour guide of the mansion and meets Kitty's group of friends(Kurt, Piotr, Alex, Lorna, and Jubilee) and a loner named Remy, who becomes very interested in her. All of them try to make Rogue feel welcome, but she keeps her distance, fearing she'll hurt them like she hurt Ms. Marvel. Episode 2(Who's Who) Writer: FutureAuthor98 When suspicion of a shape shifter being in the manion, the students are told to stay in there room. Kitty, Piotr, Alex, Kurt, Lorna, Remy, Jubilee, and Rogue go on their own investigion. When they split up, Rogue runs into the shape shifter, Mystique, her foster mom. Mystique has come to bring Rogue(calling her by her name, Anna) home, but Rogue refuses. Mystique won't take no for an answer, but ends up leaving when hearing others coming, but not before looking back at Kurt from the corner and leaving with a regetful look. Episode 3(Hellions) Writer: SuperHerione The students spend the day in around the town. Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Alex, Lorna, Jubilee, Remy, and Rogue go to the mall, despite Rogue hate of crowds. There, they run into the Hellions. They catch Catseye stealing a necklace and a fight between the two break out, landing all of them in jail. Scott them bails out, telling them they're grounded they get home. Alex argues, saying that it's what he(Sccott) would've done. As they leave, a security guard, in Mystique's voice, whispers to Rogue, "You'll never be like them. Never." As they leave, Rogue looks at Mystique and it's obvious Rogue believes her. Episode 4(Dates) Writer: FutureAuthor98 Nervous about her first date with Piotr, Kitty asks if Lorna and Alex would join and make it a double date. Remy tries to make it a triple date and asks Rogue out. She denies, despite her crush on him. Going out for dinner, the two couples have a good time. On their way home, they're pulled into an ally by mysterious figures. These figures are revealed to be several of the Hellions(Catseye,Firestar, Empath, and Bevatron) and they're looking for revenge. They fight until until Firestar, Empath, and Kitty are down. The future X-Men get away. Ends with the Hellions being lectured by Emma Frost about picking fights with the X-Men and almost ruining the master plan. Episode 5(Don't Touch ) Writer: Yelfar During a simulation excerise in the dangerroom, one of Rogue's gloves falls off. Before she can get it, Kitty grabs her hand to pull her out of the line of fire. Instead, Rogue absords Kitty's powers and Kitty is knocked out. The simulation is stopped and Cyclops runs in to get Kitty. They ask Rogue what happened and all she says is "I didn't mean to." continueous. She accidently phases through one of the walls, to everyones surprise. Kurt tries to calm her down, but is knocked out too when he touches her. In fear of hurting someone else, she runs, teleporting out of the dangerroom. Rogue runs into Mystique, who tells her how her friends fear and hate her. Rogue believes her. In the end, Rogue's friends come to get her. She tells them the truth about her powers.